


Was i wrong, Are you a hero?

by Spacecase_Sam



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Flirting, Cute, F/M, Fighting, First Time, Jamison Fawkes - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Story, Talon - Freeform, Video Game, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecase_Sam/pseuds/Spacecase_Sam
Summary: Talon has struck again, Overwatch continuously losing agents. Mei had to stand up for her team, she wanted to be there with them! save her people from talons bloody clutches, but that meant, fighting on enemy front territory. Still haunted with the thought of her past she decides its worth the risk to try and save her fellow overwatch members, and maybe, die for them. She would not allow to see anymore of her friends perish before her eyes again.This is a story that follows mei as she goes straight into talons headquarters for the most dangerous mission she, and everyone else in overwatch had ever faced yet. Who will make it out? who will live to make it another day?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The day had finally come for mei, the day she was to fly to Talons headquarters and stop them, once and for all. Her mind was still uneasy with the thought of hurting others, can mei overcome this fear and protect her teammates and her self? or will she have to rely on the strength of others to make it out of this alive?

Chapter One.  
What are heros made of? 

It was early that morning, the pitter patter of rain as well as the occasional thunder echoed within her room in the watch point. The rain never ceased to end, ‘When Will this rain stop?’ Mei pressed her hand to the window as she sat on her bed leaning against the wall, watching the rain fall from her room, which felt more like a prison these days. Mei’s room was quite a bit smaller than most. Her bed was shabbily made with two large fluffy pillows thrown onto it, snowflake lights hung over her bed and clumsily taped to the ceiling, by her. Her mahogany wooden desk, sat by her bed side. It was cluttered with paperwork and documents about how the world had changed since she once roamed it. Snowball her companion, worked as her lamp when she stayed up late swamped with documents, so there it sat, lifeless awaiting Mei. 

‘How much have i missed? What went wrong? Why was i the only one, the only one to be free from that? Those champers. The ice.’ Mei muttered to herself, pain creeping its way through every crack in her words. Her mind, her head, her everything was filled with survivors guilt, for she was the only one who escaped those pods alive that day. A light knocking sound echoed her room, turning her head to the side to stare emotionless at the door ‘W-who is it!’ Meis throat screeched as she tried to sound as happy and chipper as normal.

‘U-Uh, your new mission is here. The ship is being prepped for departure Can you be ready within the next 2 hours mei? I understand it's short of notice..’ His voice was shaky and somewhat worried as he carefully spoke. It was obviously winston 

‘Oh! Dont worry winston! Ill start packing now! T-Thank you!’ She replied rapidly

‘Oh! Really? I'm glad, thank you mei for your cooperation’ Winston muffled voice blared happily, his footsteps patter away after a moment

Silence filled the air, Mei slowly sat up her eyes glued to her feet, she was wearing blue fluffy yeti socks. Her big brown eyes closed remembering exactly how her ex co-workers at antartica surprised with these socks, to cheer her up, and to tell her they'd always be there for her. Tear begin to fall, a stinging pain jabs at her heart and her eyes, her legs enclose on her chest as her arms encircled around them. Her thoughts often consisted of those who once occupied her life, but were now faded memories, like snow melted away. A few moments had passed as she collected her thoughts together into a pile in her mind and pushed them aside, Her head was spinning, her cheeks still tearstained and her eyes irritated and red as the sun. ‘I musnt waste time, my team will soon need me.’ she repeated to herself trying to get the motivation she desperately needed to move she so needed.

Hours had passed and mei had packed up her belongings, dressed herself in her normal snow attire and put her silky brown hair into a neat bun placing her hairpin into the middle to keep it in place for the fights ahead. She examined herself in the mirror making sure every strand was in place and she was looking orderly. “why should i even bother?” She slouched over hunching her shoulders looking at her Endothermic Blaster. Her ways were peaceful, she wanted to do no harm to anyone she just wanted to coop herself away and research all day, be the climatologist she needed to be! Save the world! And yet, here she was holding a lethal weapon in her hands about to go on a mission where she’d more than likely have to take others lives away. Meis eyes droop looking at herself ‘But, The world, Is worth fighting for.’ stating proudly to herself, Talon was causing harm to the innocent everyday, Mei needed to fight against them! Fight for the world she wanted, fight for hope! She couldn't sit there and imprison herself she needed to fight! fire began to light her eyes with determination, she strapped her tank of ammo to her back and practically ran out the door. There wasn't a reason to be happy at all, but there she was, happy, maybe the happiest she's been in weeks! 

‘G’day MEI-te, heheheh!’ scoffed Junkrat from the cockpit of the aircraft, his lanky body hobbled over as he excitedly waved to her. 

‘Jamison Fawkes? Why have you come here? You aren't going on the-’ 

‘Mission?’ Junkrat bursted, interrupting mei as he walked, well more like skipped over to her, his footsteps out of sync, his peg leg scuffling against the floor ‘Ye, me an ol Roadie ‘ere will be bunkin wif’ ya on the mission! Aint that exciting, snowflake!’ His normal wide toothy grin spread over his long face.

‘B-Bunking with me??!! Excuse me?!’ Mei’s face completely froze, like a pc when it stops responding

‘Uh, did i break it? Bloody ‘ell.’ He timidly poked mei, trying to get any response ‘Welp, ROOOOADIE! I told her a joke and i broke her!

Roadhog lumbered over to mei slowly, and lightly tapped her face, and with that meis once frozen face became unstuck ‘Junkrat, your joking right? We are not bunking together right? RIGHT?’ her voice panicked and desperate. Bunking with Jamison Fawkes, AKA Junkrat, as well as his accomplice Roadhog whose name is still unknown could not be happening. 

‘OH! Good job roadie ya made her move! Thanks ya bloody wanker!!’ Junkrat screams to the older junker, who simply responds with a thumbs up ‘Meii!!’ he grabs the short mei up in his arms squeezing her tightly in a non consensual hug, rubbing his face on hers spreading soot and ash all over it 

‘J-Jamison Fawkes! Unhand me! Your dirtying my clothes! As well as me!’ she spat to him. He seemed unwinded, as if her words had all bounced off of him ‘For pete's sake! Please just answer my question if you are not going to let go of me!

‘Well, ‘Ight. was your question, Darl?’ 

‘We are not bunking together, Correct?!’ her voice demanding yet panicked

‘Ell’ of course not! Tis only a one day mission.’ he scoffed ‘wait, YOU THOUGHT I WAS BEING, HAHAH YOU ‘OUGHT I AINT LYING TO YA!!’ his laughter grew, but as for mei, her face went red from embarrassment as she tried to shrink into herself more than physically possible.

‘Why did i ever believe a no good bully like you.’ she mumbled to herself, her face being squished by that of Junkrat.

As soon as the ship was packed, they departed. Everyone was crammed into the cockpit, but soon disappeared into other various other parts of this ship trying to occupy themselves. Mei was sitting in her seat, casually reading documents with one hand, Her boba tea in other as she tried to get her mind off the mission and relaxed. While on the other hand, Junkrat was bouncing around causing a ruckus, throwing books around the floor as he sorted through trying to find one he found interesting, which happened to be none. Mei glared at him, her big lips pursed 

‘Mr. Fawkes! Please be more gently with these books!’ she huffed her way over to him, leaning down she grabs one of the many books scattered on the floor ‘Y-You bent the pages!!’ Her shocked voice soon turned into anger ‘Jamison Fawkes! How dare you?!’ 

‘Didn mean to, was simply tryin to get a book . But all of these are sappy, tis a bit to posh for me likin. Guess that's why they stored ‘em her!’ His maniacal laughter blasts out as he stands. Letting out a yawn, he straightened his back towering over mei.

‘These books aren't yours, just because you don't like them doesn't mean you can damage them!’ Mei stands the tallest she can and glares to the young junker ‘Pick those up. Right now.’ Her voice lower than normal in a demanding way.

Junkrats amber gaze meets that of one ice, his face like stone and hers of anger. Soon his lips curled up into a devious smile ‘Ye so cute when you try to be demadin wif me!‘ He picks mei up hugging her yet again, his whole body wriggling around as happy as he could be ‘Ol rioght, ‘ol rioght, i'll pick em up. Jus for you, snowball.’ Though he didn't quite understand why mei was so mad over a couple books, but with meis constant glare, he soon complied to her demands 

She watched him stack away the books, her books, the ones she had donated very kindly to the ship for everyone kept complaining about being bored and having nothing to do. Her bright eyes dimmed as she focused on one book in particular, she didn't remember donating that one, but she did. Maybe it was to get it away from her sight, the pain it brought with it accompanied with the other various objects in her room would become to much for her to handle by herself, or maybe just at all. ‘Thank you, for picking up the books, Mr. Fawkes.’ she said politely, standing up cautiously. Her eyes fixated on the book one last time, she couldn't leave it there, no, she wouldn't allow anyone to see that book. Scurrying over to the pile of of thrown around books, her hand quickly snatched away the book.

‘Oi! Snowey, whe-’ His words were cut off by mei scuffling off holding a book in her hands and boba tea in the other. dumbfounded he looked to roadhog ‘Roadie, what did lil old junkie do?’ He scratched the back of his neck in confusion while plopping himself over by partner roadhog

‘Sign..’ the older junker grumbled pointing to a sign by the books he clumsily stowed away

‘Ye? Wats about it?’ 

‘Look, at the name..’ Roadhog sighed at his younger accomplice

‘Don see why, but fione.’ Junkrat clumsily hobbles over to the hanging sign and reads it out loud ‘these books, were donated by our very own Mei ling.’ he stand up turning back to roadhog with a finger and thumb to his chin thinking ‘dat name sound oddly familiar, cantz be our mei tho, her last name is Snowball!’ and roadhogs jaw drops

‘How. HOW ARE YOU THIS STUPID’ Roadhog thinks to himself, his large fingers rub away at hus temples trying to calm himself down, after a few seconds his fixed his look at junkrat still in astonishment that someone could really be this stupid, this oblivious, this.. Whatever the fuck he is ‘Apologize.’ he said blatantly

‘Forz what? I cleaned up the bloody books like she ask-’ 

‘Who threw them there, in the first place.’ He huffed, his muffled voice getting deeper

‘Well, point taken! Bu still i aint do nothin wrong’ he turned to his comrade arms folded as he pouts, roadhog stood up, his enormass form towering over him ‘Eh?’

‘Dont make me sit on you.’ his eyes sharp as blades even behind the mask. Roadhog glared down upon him, which seemed to do the trick.

‘Foine!’ Junkrat hissed as he turned to leave, yelling profanities at his partner ‘YA BLOODY CUNT MAKIN POOR ‘OL JUNKIE GO BY ME SELF’ His body disappeared from sight as he scrambled after mei.

‘Hm..’ Grunted Roadhog, as he went back to read his magazine finally getting the peace he wanted.

Mei had bolted away from the cockpit, making a straight beeline to the ship's observation deck, it was the calmest place on the ship for her. She wriggled her way past the fellow agents on the ship, trying to avoid being seen, and soon she arrived. The observation deck was a large room with walls of glass, it was normally empty for most agents saw no reason to go there, there was a light layer of dust on most of the objects showing that mei truly was one of the only people to go there. She didn't mind the fact she was alone, or that dust covered everything, it made her feel at home it was calming to mei. A sigh of relief escaped from her plump lips, her body relaxed. Her back pressed against the thick glass, sliding down she pulls out her book, while opening its yellowed pages carelessly a photo slipped out it and yet she didn't notice it, not yet. Junkrat was heard enclosing on her destination, his loud overuse of profanity only growing louder and she could hear the sound of his peg leg tapping against the floor as he did that little run that made him look like a penguin in her eyes. His form was soon in sight and mei new she couldn't run from the young junker following after her

‘OI! Mei! Here ya are!’ His voice happy as ever, he was wearing that carefree smile of his showing off all his sharp teeth as well as his adorable dimples. She couldn't help but stare, even if it was only for a moment

‘Oh, Jamison.’ stuttering nervously, she hid the book she was reading behind her back ‘ what brings you to this part of the ship? Most agents do not bother to go here?’ 

‘Well, ye know i gotta see why ya left in such a huff’ Junkrat looked at her earnestly ‘Roadie said i did somfing wrong, an when you huffed about, i f’ought i needed to talk to you about it. Roadie the little wanker..’ he grumbled to himself 

‘Jamison, you followed me through a ship of agents, tiny spaces and more.. Because you didnt know why i was, mad?’ she questioned him, baffled.

‘I dont likes seeing ye sad. Im a bloody stupid when it comes down to this, love. You f’ink im a bully as it be, didnt want to help me case out by acting likes one.’ laughing he looked at mei, her eyes were wide in shock of his reply, her big cheeks were flushed with red, more than they normally were. 

‘I never knew, that you care so much for what i thought of you Jamison..’ Eyes casted downwards she began to think of all the things she had said to him, the hurtful words. Yet he brushed it off with a smile, not a care in the world, he was just happy whenever he talked to her. He gave so much effort to talk to her, was kind to her and never did her ill, and yet all she did, was hurt him. How awful had she been? This sudden realization had her shocked, in herself, and in jamison. 

‘Well, think it as you MEI.’ he giggled at his pun ‘I aint a bad mate, im oblivious, but i aint a bad guy.’ he briefly pauses between his words, his cheerful expression drops from his face ‘But you aint the first person to judge me an ol Roadie wif out known us. Like ye said, were criminals and that's how we’ll be seen. Nofin more to it.’ shrugging his shoulders, looking away from mei 

‘Im… Sorry’ her voice low ‘Im sorry i said such awful things to you, mr. Fawkes. I thought everyone in this world, was worth a second chance, another glimpse into who they were.. And yet, from the minute i saw you to, i… i was mean to you, when neither of you were shown to be what you were.’ she slaps both hands to her face, saddened by her own thoughts. Junkrat swiveled his head in shock at her words.

‘O-Oi dont be sad. Its foine no harm done to good ol Jamie ‘ere!’ he exclaimed, acting as if her words never truly hurt him. Truth is, they did. Every word everyone ever said about him, always hurt in someway, but junkrat ignored the words like a drop of water off a duck's back. Eventually being shunned was part of his normal day life, he wasn't exactly the most sane or likeable person ever, all he needed was roadhog, or so he thought. 

‘Its not ‘Foine’! She mimicked him ‘I was just.. I became someone i told myself never to be.’ while mei was stuck in her self loathing, jamison was smiling, he was happy because of her words. It wasn't his normal maniacal laugh, it was sweet with a tinge of sadness 

‘Ye know, you are the first person, who ever gave a damn bout wut i thought, mei.’ Placing his arm back, his large dirty hand clings onto the nape of his neck. Mei’s hands slowly lower to look at him in the eyes ‘ most people, they would, eh, just shrug it off. No one really cared to much bout me feelins, probably thought i lost em all! Like somehow livin in good ol aussie made me a robot with a strange addiction to explosives!’ he paused for a moment when he saw mei’s thick eyebrow raised, puffing his cheeks out he continued‘ Okay Okay, Well, the second part be true, but i aint a robot!’ 

‘I understand you, Jamison.’ Hands placed on her lap showing jamison her complete face she relaxed ‘I am glad that you can forgive me for the things i had said in the past, jamie..’ her eyes widened as she smacked her hands over her mouth. Her face heats up to a unholy temperate

‘Did… Did ye just call me Jamie?’ surprised he gawked at her, cheeks tinged with pink 

‘Im sorry! I did not meat to Jamison! It- it just slipped out!’ she frantically said bowing her head

‘Nah.’ he said simply, putting one large rough hand on her head, ruffling her hair up a bit ‘No one called me that inna while, i like it. You don't need to be so formal, i don't like it at all. We mates now mei. At Least i hope we are.’ she tilted her head up to meet his usual grin, but this time it was different. So pure and happy it made her heart beat in her chest

‘Y-Yes! Sure!’ nervously she removed his hand off of her head and scooted back, but he simply scooted closer to her ‘You Just need to behave, mr fawkes- I mean Junkrat.’ fumbling with her words she shrinked down 

‘Dont force ye self, luv. You’ll get it soon enough!’ he wraps his arm around her shoulder and presses mei to him ‘Well be the best of pals, youz an me!’ he laughs getting more soot onto her

‘Okay Okay! But personal space is a thing!’ They sit bickering to one another for hours, until the ship finally lands at the final destination, for some agents on this ship.


	2. Chapter 2. Snowy upon the battle ground.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they are heading into talons headquarters, the fight begins and everything seems to be going as planned, till mei and junkrat get caught out by someone they were meant to heavily void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out! hope you all enjoy!

Mei and junkrat scurry quickly to the briefing room where captain morrison and Anna amari were proudly standing before everyone on a few wooden crates, awaiting everyone's arrival. The plan was simple so even junkrat could understand thoroughly what they were supposed to do. After it was done and the commanders disappeared, the silence that hung was painful some agents looked at the people around them, memorizing their faces incase they didn't come out. This was Talons headquarters, not a rinky dink mission, so we are going to lose people. Was she going to be lost? Was mei finally going to join her fallen comrades? Would she become a faded face in the crowd of agents that would fall tonight to the clutches of talon? Her body began to shake at these thoughts, a reassuring hand placed against her shoulder. 

‘Jamison..?’ she whispered to him as she panicked

‘Don't panic Snowy, I'll be ‘here, me and roadie here, we won't let ya die. Especially to some Talon cunt.’ He smiled to her with his wide toothy grin he always wore.

‘I-I Am fine, i can take care of myself..’ she retorted to him, trying to hide how panicked she was being swallowed up by her own dooming thoughts.

‘Sure ye can, miss mei. Dont mean i cant watch ya back. Ya know what they say, ya watch me back i watch yours.’ His hand did not budge even when mei snapped at him, he could see she was panicked, how worried she was.

‘Thank you..’ Mei had started calming down, his words seemed to ease away at her mind making the sea of dread calm and tranquil again. But, for how long?

The ship's door opened quickly and everyone sprinted out, everyone was divided into 3 different squadrents. One to burst in cause a distraction and keep them busy while another quadrant goes behind them for the flank and the last one, was a paramedic group who hid behind the tanker agents supporting them. Mei was placed into the flanking group, she was to throw snowball behind the busy enemies and start a blizzard freezing them all and let her allies finish them off. Junkrat was also paired with her, she was to freeze them and he was to blow them up, she was somewhat happy he was there since he always seemed to calm her down maybe his happy smile made it seem like it was going to be okay, but it wasn't. 

The call for battle begun stopping all of the chit chat, the tanks bursted through the door catching all of the talon agents off guard and unprepared, Meanwhile the flank was already beginning. The group casually made their way through the building eliminating any people they encountered along the way till they made it behind the the front line holding back they're tanks. Mei sprinted behind them and quickly threw snowball high into the air. Throwing herself onto the ground, she took cover as to not be shot, she leaned against a tipped over table that was thrown over in the heat of the moment. The area was engulfed in snow and ice like a blizzard had just hit it, junkrat quickly followed after Mei and placed his body on top of hers covering her ears 

‘J-Jamison! What in the world are you doing!’ she tried her best to pull him off, but he was stronger than he looked. Her hands pressed against his scrawny body as hard as she could. ‘Junkrat! Get off of me! This is uncalled for!’ she slightly moved his hands from her ears, all she heard was the shrieking of all the enemies she had just frozen being slaughtered by her friends. Her body tensed up, eyes wide as the color drained from her face. she went limp no longer trying to fight the hands on her ears. His eyes draw away from the grotesque sight and to her empty brown eyes which were trying to fathom what just happened. ‘Oi! Mei..’ He quietly said to her ‘Mei, ya need to move darl.’ his smile was forced, sweat droplets dripped down his face. He was panicking and she could tell ‘Mei! Get up!’ he yelled to her

‘Jamison..?’ his yelling had snapped her out of her trans and back to reality ‘What has happened to you? What is going on?’ she questioned looking intently at his long face, his strong features never seemed so present to her until now, but she never really was looking at them in detail. 

‘No time for a good ol chitty chat snowy, i need ya to get to ye feet.’ wrapping his hands around mei’s, he began to pull her up. He was watching her, guiding her making sure she didn't fall, and once she reached her feet she could hear the echoing screams of what could have been her teammates as well as the overwhelming sounds of gunshots and explosives. 

‘We mustn't wait jamison, the team needs me. They need, us.’ glancing to him , then away ‘Lets go. I can walk.’ His hands dropped from her sides, but his eye were always glued to her making sure she was safe and not about to fall. They run through the never ending hallways made of pure steel, it was once stainless steel but now it was covered in bullet holes and blood. The scene became more and more red as they ran to the buildings head office. Junkrat had been paired to travel with mei and keep her safe while on their way to the head office of talon, Mei had been given a usb to plug into the pc and retrieve all the data from it to see what talon was planning next. They soon reached the bland office, they're lungs which were on fire, finally had the chance to calm as they panted. ‘I don't understand why i was told to do this..’ she grumbled ‘I may be a scientist but others would definitely do the job better.’ walking over to the desk she plopped down onto the large back chair in front of the pc harboring all the data she needed, Mei carefully placed the usb she into the pc tower watching all the screens start flashing red extracting the data ‘Okay jamison, it extracting some vital data. We must protect it while it loads..’ 

‘Are ye scared we ain't safe snowy?’ Smiling junkrat hobbled over to mei peering into her now pink face

‘N-No’ slapping one soft hand to his face, she pushed it away from her ‘Im afraid i wont be able.. To save us if things go bad.’ her eyes fell to the floor ‘I panicked because i caused those people to die! What if i panic now, and be the cause of you dying?! Im not strong, like you junkrat.. I am the person who will get you killed..’ Mei stared, looking to junkrat, clutching her fist. 

‘DON'T SAY THAT! ‘ junkrat yelled, wrapping her into a warm embrace, trying to reassure her ‘Ya more than that, you panicked, ye we all do from time to timee who gives a flyin fuck. Ya aint used to killin people like i am, but thats good mei. Keep it like that.. Try to keep the blood off ye hands mei..’ one of his hands wrapped around her head, entangling his fingers in mei’s hair as he pushed her closer to him. ‘There aint nofin wrong with being a bit weak, you just need someone there..’ junkrat pulls Meis face upward towards him to, gazing seriously into her eyes ‘to be the strength, you ain't having.. Like me. I can be ye strength..’ eyes full of emotion, they stared at one another, bother flustered 

‘J..Jamison’ Mei whispered ‘I-’ before her words even formed within her mouth, a slow clapping came from behind them, as well as a menacing cackle 

‘I wasn't expecting anyone to truly be this stupid to roaming straight into my office. How bold.’ a black menacing figure rises behind them ‘And to have the audacity, to start getting ‘close and personal’ in here baffles me… no sense of danger.’ 

Jumping off of each other they stiffened to see who this man really was, it was Reaper. One of Talons most feared agent, we were told to never try to face him and if we encountered this man.. We were to run. ‘R-Reaper..’ Mei began to shake as all color drained from her face, she knew what, and who he was. 

‘Ah, you know exactly who i am don't you..’ A skull like mask which seemed to be coated in fresh blood covered his face, so mei could not tell if he was thinking, or what emotion he draped over it. His long black trenchcoat trailed behind him as he walked towards the two, junkrat who was on protective mode pulled up his gun and stood in front of mei. 

‘Dont ye come another step closer to ‘er’ He snarled to reaper showing off all his sharp teeth, straightening up his back to try and seem more intimidating. 

‘Is this your fight dog, mei? Surprised they allowed mutts into overwatch these days. But now i see how far they’ve truly have dropped..’ Crossing his arms he stared them both down

‘H..How did you know my name’ she questioned, her eyebrows furrowed trying to understand why he knew her. Had they have met before? Did she met this man before without knowing it?

‘..I was here while you both were sharing, whatever the hell you guys were doing together. But that is beyond the point, our little chitchat must unfortunately end here.’ Reapers claw like hands grabbed onto his two shot guns pointing them quickly at mei and junkrat ‘It was, truly fun seeing how far overwatch has stooped to try and eliminate Talon. But the enemies of Talon, will be eliminated.’

Reapers shots echoed through the room, but no screaming followed. They were not dead? But how? He had shot them 8 times with his guns and yet they were fine? A wall of ice had sprouted up separating them from reaper ‘J-Jamison, are you alright?’ she whispered to him, her arms instinctively clung onto him in fear he would get hurt

‘I.. Im alright.i f’ink.’Jamison said while One hand was clutching onto his right shoulder

‘I know you got grazed… Dammit! I am sorry you got hurt since i wasn't fast enough with my icewall… But we haven't got much time before it breaks. I memorised the layout of the map in case we needed to escape.’ backing off of him she quickly grabbed the hard drive and placed it in his hands gently ‘Jamison.. If i do not make it out, i need you to. I am weak, but you.. You can be my strength. Just please, make it out of here no matter what.’ her voice was small and tender as she spoke gazing at him smiling.

‘Don't give me any of that nonsense, miss mei. We both getting out of dis alive! Now wheres ye escape plan, the man out there is tryin to break in so we aint got no time to dilly dally!’ His normal cheery smile appeared trying to ease away at meis painic

Nodding mei lead him to a tiny vent on the wall, the sound of shotgun shots were getting closer he was soon going to break the wall and she knew it. One of them needed to stay behind to distract reaper so the other could live, but this time she wasn't going to be the one responsible for taking another's life. Junkrat had Roadhog awaiting his arrival at home, mei had no one. Her stomach sank at these thoughts ‘Go through the vent then take 3 lefts and a right and then keep going straight and eventually you'll lead out.’ 

‘Ight well lets get ye in there snowy!’ 

‘No Jamison, you will be going in first.’ Eyes dule, she calmly stated 

‘Mei..’ placing his large hands on her shoulders, his face hovering over hers ‘You don't need to sacrifice ye self, i can see what ye doing. You're already a hero mei, don't end it like this.’ The gun fire became louder and louder and chunks of ice chiseled away 

‘I.. im scared to die Jamie’ her eyes tear up ‘But i'm more afraid of you dying for me.. Another person who i cared for, to die for me would be to much to bear.. You need to get home, i do not. Im making sure, you make it out so please, JUST GO!’ tears fell as her voice shaked, reaper's fire was only getting closer behind the half broken wall.

‘Im getting in the vent, you need to follow me mei, or ill never forgive me self.’ he stared her down once more before his lanky body slide into the tiny air vent and began crawling 

Mei watched him till he was a safe distance away, the ice wall shattered and she sharply turned to reaper trying to hide her fear by puffing out her chest. This time Ill be the hero, this time ill save someone, THIS TIME I WILL SACRIFICE MYSELF FOR THEM. Her hands shakily hold onto her blaster pointing at him


	3. Ill make my sacrifice, for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, its been awhile;; well i hope to get back to posting normally now! thanks for taking a look and please give me some feedback if possible! thanks!

‘I have no intention of letting you both leave, so sacrificing yourself is nothing more then making my job easier.’ 

‘No, i wont let you get to jamison!’ Her eyes lit up as she spoke, refilling her endothermic blaster one last time. Sweat droplets slid down her supple cheeks as she panicked, his shotgun is close range, she couldn't be near him or the damage she’d intake would double! There was no other option but to sprint away from him. Her legs moved on they're own as she slowly backed away from him, her eyes never leaving his mask. Mei’s back bumped into a wall, there was no more running away. Cornered, she awaited what seemed like the end of her. Reaper slowly sauntered over to Mei to take in this victory.

‘You aren't putting up much of a fight, how pleasantly surprising. You must have come to terms with it.’ 

‘There.. There is no point in fighting a losing battle.’ She stuttered watching his feet, he was so close, one more step! His large foot stepped down into a steel rusty bear trap junkrat had placed there for him, hidden by the debris of the ice wall. A screech wails from the man as he crouches down holding onto his leathery black boot which was now covered in a fresh coat of blood in agony 

‘Ah! Ye really stepped in it Mate!’ Cackling comes from vent, Junkrat was slithering out exuding with confidence. ‘I knew ye could do it snowy! Now we outta get out a here while we both have workin limbs.’ Junkrat leaps over to Mei, putting his hands on her shoulders, examining her up and down quickly ‘you okay snowy?’ quickly she nods, giving him a reassuring smile, his hands slid from her shoulders to her wrists. Pulling her away, he gave Reaper one last feral glare before they quickly ran out the room and through the halls. 

Mei was leading the two of them through the maze of steel halls, her mind was racing with thoughts of doubt, panic and fear. Fear of being lost in Talons headquarters, Fear of dying and worst of all the fear of losing jamie. The fear of thinking she was responsible for another death was beyond anything she could fathom right now. Mei was frantically giving calls for directions unaware of her surroundings anymore, she was a cornered animal just fighting to get out, but it wasn't working, it was only making them worse. 

‘Mei, Darl.. Do ya even know where we is?’ Junkrat said quietly to her

‘U-Um, i dont know b-b-but ill find it! I know i can all i need to do is just be smarter’ mei slapped herself repeatedly on the forehead ‘come on mei! Think, think.. THINK!’ Meis hands ran through her hair franticly as she cursed to herself in chinese 

‘Mei!’ Junkrat placed his hands to cup her face ‘dont ye panic, we’ll be foine.’ his thumb traced her cheekbone carefully as he gazed at her, his eyes unwavering ‘Good Ol’ Jamie will take the lead in directions for now! So don't ye fret ya pretty lil head!’ even with those words, he found his eyes glued to hers unable to move, just to stare at her

‘J-Jamison..’ she whispered, her voice slightly raspy ‘W-We should go.. We don't have time’ she didn't want his hands to leave her face, the slightest feeling of his warm touch melted the ice embedded deep within her, made her feel safer than she ever has felt before. Mei's face filled with disappointment as jamison's hands retreated away.

‘O-Oh, Ye, me bad.. Lets just keep it goin!’ He was also disappointed, but understood this was no time to be doing this, but what is he even doing? How was he even feeling, everything was weird when he was around mei, his body was stiff, he even somewhat concerned for his appearance. But what if this would be the last day he saw Mei? Or vice versa.. He brushed away his thoughts of her, only her, and continued walking. He had remembered the path back to the main room where the battle had first started but, could they even make it there? His hands balled into fists, his gaze becoming feral, he was determined to get them out of this alive. ‘Me and you, Mei. We are getting outta this hell hole! Ill make sure of it , and ill make sure i blow up a few thing on me way out!’ Letting out a cackle, mei's face begins to crack a smile with him..

‘You’ve managed to calm me down yet again, Jamie..’ Her face had lit up smiling at him, cheeks slightly pink. ‘Thank you..’ 

‘Y-Ya, Ye welcome!’ Jamison says stuttering as he practically was falling over his own words. He stiffened up, his long thin legs start to move, speed walking trying to find his way out. After what had felt like hours had passed, they finally reached the exit from where they had burst in through for the flank. Flank, when Mei took all of those people's lives in a horrid way. Ghost hands creep along Meis back, her once pure untouched hands, had become defiled, soaked in blood. 

‘J-Jamie..’ She quietly said to him before he could push opened the door to the outside world, stopping dead in her tracks, she looked upon her tiny hands ‘I now.. Harbor blood on these hands of mine, Jamison..’ tilting her face up, her deep eyes stare to his ‘Am i.. A monster..?’

‘No mei, dont say ye a monster! Thats crazy, snowy.’ Junkrat stated bluntly, but it seemed to just bounce of mei, slide off her ice cold exterior.

‘But i, i killed those men! They had lives, families, maybe children! I could have ruined others lives by taking someone's life!’ Her vision played tricks on her, turning her guilt into a real life nightmare before her eyes. The mens figures appeared before mei, encircling her. Their hands outstretched, screaming. Their pale, ghostlike appearances grew ever closer to mei. Closer and closer, one of the men grabbed onto mei, hands to her shoulders as his lifeless eyes stared into hers “you.. Ruined.. Everything.. My child has no father.. Its all YOUR FAULT!” The ghost screamed to mei, blood spewing from his eyes onto her face. eyes wide with terror, her body began to shake in horror. Soon a gentle warmth pressed against her, making the visions disappear before her eyes as it cradled her. It was junkrat.. He had pressed mei against his chest tightly, trying to get her back to reality.

‘YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER MEI!’ Junkrat screeched ‘ don't act like ye killed off thousands of bystanders, cuz ye did not. Those fuckers did mei, you killed them to save others, and protect the innocent. So stop blaming ye self and lets go’

‘J-Jamison..’ his words were poorly chosen, his tone was blunt and his face was tinged in a crimson color so bright not even his protective layers of ash and soot could hide it from Meis gaze. His words were foul, harsh and yet, so kind. The words he spoke may have seemed so minimal to him, but to mei it made her head clear a path through her guilty conscious. Tears roll down her plump cheeks, bottom lip quivering ‘J-Jamison.’ Meis hand lightly grabs onto one of his large fingers tightly, looking away she quickly whispered ‘Thank you, you big bully..’ Blushing she placed her forehead to his chest, head lowered. For what felt like hours, they sat. Junkrats hand was in Mei's hair, the other was being held by that of her hand. Mei's head still planted to his chest, trying to warm away the chill of blood she spilled staining her thoughts, he was aware the guilt that was plaguing her, he tried his best to comfort the tiny sobbing woman in his arms. She was right there, he was holding her, touching her and yet he couldn't do anything to take this pain away, he couldn't wash away her newly blood soaked hands he only could patiently wait. Why did he feel this way? Wanting to make her feel okay? Why did she matter at all to him? Why couldn't he take his eyes off of her frozen stare? She was a beautiful women beyond compare, and him? He was a lanky disheveled beast. She deserved someone, much better than a lowly junker like himself.. 

‘You are not a.. Bad guy.. You truly are a hero, at least to me... ‘ her red nose sniffles as her gloved hand rubbed it ‘Thank you Jamsion.’ her smile broke out, like a ray of sunshine thawing away the winter's frost. Moments passed, Mei composed herself and lifted her head slowly but she couldn't seem to look at him in the eyes. 

‘Ye alright, snowy?..’ His voice lowered, his gaze was filled with empathy. Mei nodded, it was difficult to smile but she needed to, she hated when people asked her if she was okay because she wasn't. She didn't want to lie, she had to. 

‘Im fine, Jamison. We must continue to the others.. If they are alive they will be waiting at the designated spot. I can lead us there just get me out of this.. Place.’ The smell of fresh blood consumed the air, she could no longer stand to smell it. With a slow nod they both opened the cold steel door covered in bullet holes to the outside world, the air was fresh and frozen, pricking at their lunges while they breathed in. Meis hand grabbed onto junkrats wrist instinctively, her footsteps grew faster as she pulled them away from talons once impenetrable headquarters, which was now a blood stained ghost town. The destination was simple, walk 30 feet north east through the frosted forest, until you hit the bay where the ship will be awaiting the agents, well what is left of them now. Snow coated the frosty ground crunching underneath the weight of both of them, it was the only sound to be heard other than the occasional small talk junkrat would force. Mei was silent, giving junkrat the cold shoulder, which he certainly did not deserve, she could no longer talk for every time she did words would never form, nor roll off her tongue. Her insides were in knotts, her legs were shaking, every part of her wanted to just cling onto junkrat and cry, ball her eyes out holding onto the flame he sparked in her always frozen world. She couldn't, not yet, not now, maybe not ever. Her eyes glanced back to stare at junkrats chipper smile, she found herself smiling along with him, his smile was worth protecting, was worth risking herself herself for.. A single tear welled up in her eye, rolling down her cheek, Jamison was worth more than what the world had dealt him, he deserved to live and to be happy.

‘Soo, ye crying again, miss mei’ He frowns. ‘Will you tell me atleast was going on?’ His legs stopped moving, he became still as a statue awaiting her next answer.

‘I will tell you, i promise. Once we get to the ship, ill tell you everything and anything you want, Jamie.’ her smile was warm and welcoming, her eyes squeezed shut, and tears still rolled down her cheeks.

‘Ight, Fione. I better get one damn good explanation there MEI-te, cuz you've cried alot today, enough to fill lakes’ he scoffed. What a pleasant sound, a sound she would truly miss if anything were to happen to him. 

‘Oh shh! Your so mean!’ the bickering between them continues the rest of the way, she’d almost forgotten the situation they were in. The ominus silence had returned soon after once they reached the bay, and no one was there. ‘W...Where is---!!’ her sentence was abruptly stopped, her eyes looked down to see, bodies. The bodies of her teammates. ‘AHHHHH!!’ a shriek of horror escapes, her mouth hanging open. Meis knees buckled and she went crashing to the ground. ‘M-Marco..?..’ her glove shakily touched the body laying on the ground closest to mei ‘....M..MARCO!!? This..THIS IS A JOKE RIGHT? AM I DREAMING?!’ Marco was a good friend of mei, he was a fellow scientist, he had only recently joined overwatch, both mei and marco wanted the same thing, happiness for the world. His round pale face was cut up and bloody, his short blonde hair was matted in blood and his cheeks were tear stained. He died, in pain, alone and afraid. His once bright blue eyes had become dull and dead, she slowly closed them for him knowing that was the last time, she’d ever see those eyes. The ground was covered in the fallen agents, the floor was pooled in blood, there was too many bodies, so much chaos. So many fallen heros…

Yelling began in the other direction, it sounded like.. Like ‘Captain Amari!! THAT'S THE CAPTAIN'S VOICE MEI! WE NEEDS TO SKEDADDLE!’ his voice overflowing with hope

‘I.. don't want to go.’ Mei had finally lost too much, she could no longer deal with this pain ‘I dont want to go back to overwatch, i don't want to go back there! I don't want to grow attached to someone who's just going to DIE!!’ Her breaths were long and heavy, her hands clutched her chest as she screamed ‘WHAT THE HELL IS WORTH LIVING IF ALL ILL EVER DO IS, IS LOSE PEOPLE! IM NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO SAVE THEM… i want to disappear.. I'm done with this pain..’ Mei turned her body around to look at jamison, his eyes were shaded over and his normal grin was gone, all but faded with the wind. Her eyes looked at him pleading ‘just.. Leave me..’

‘Ya a real pain in my goddamn ass.’ Junkrat towers over mei, who was still sitting on the soggy blood stained ground.

‘W-what?..’ confused she stared at him. His back arched as he bent down, wrapping his arms around her. He lifted mei up into a bridal style carry 

‘You ain't gonna get rid of me that easily, sorry love.’ he smirked sprinting towards the yelling from the distance. Snow crunched under him, his feet barely clinging to the ground as to not fall at his rapid pace, his breaths were sharp and painful as the chilled air stung at his lungs, like they were on fire. Junkrats shoe and peg leg were soaked in blood as well as the bottom hems of his pants, they soon arrived to see captain Amari back to back with jack morrison shooting away at the swarm of talon agents. 

‘Jack! Im running out of Biotic grenades! At this rate we wont--’ Ana screamed to her comrade, her expression was strained as hope fled away from her eyes. 

‘No ana! There's no surrender on the battlefield! I won't let us die here! I survived through worse and god dammit so will you!!’ his leather gloves clutched harder onto his gun. His shots were slower, aiming only for headshots for a insta kill to not waste any ammo. They were in a bad situation. Why were they there in the first place? Were they guarding our teammates? What the hell happened? Junkrat slowly placed mei down onto the ground, her legs were wobbly like a newborn baby deer, her arms were still wrapped around him 

‘Mei.. i need to help out the captains.’ his stare intensified on her ‘don't be stupid if your gonna stay here, if you want to fight then.. Stay behind me. I won't let them touch ya mei.’ his eyes were sharp and full of raw emotion, his bashful words clung to mei giving her some strength to help fight with her comrades. Frag launcher in one hand and a trigger in the other, he sprinted into battle, bombs began to fly sending explosions between the enemies. Mei sat there, her blaster in hand watching all of the enemies bodies blow up, sending fireworks of blood as bombs were spewed all over them. 

‘B...blood.. Always more blood, so much blood..’ Meis eyes dulled from the site, the smell the everything of this monstrous site. looking down to her hands she saw all the blood and dirt speckled on them, it was no longer figurative blood on her hands, it was real, to real for her to believe.

‘OI! Capitooon!’ Junkrat shrieks outs, straightening his back towering over the massive amount of people in his way to see ana and jack right in front of him. Many talon agents pushed against his force, but he payed no heed to them. He placed a large bomb underneath his feet and with the push of his red trigger, there he went, the enemies around him weren't so lucky but that was far from a issue right now. Junkrats body was high in the sky, his loose trigger finger sent bombs cascading down, like he were a cloud sending a hail storm of rain down upon the people below him. Mei was still watching the events unfold before her eyes, her face was emotionless for the time being, the screams of enemies only grew louder with every bomb thrown down. His smile, his laugh, his innocent face, his everything. Why could that smile turn to that, a wicked and sadistic one , it didn't calm her down like it normally did? it was too different this time. Junkrat was like jekyll and hyde, his persona junkrat was jekyll, his sadistic trigger happy self, then jamie.. Jamie was his old self, before he had to become a bomb throwing machine to survive in the harsh ruthless outback, she wanted to see his normal smile, his large hand on her shoulder, making puns with him to lighten the dark mood. 

‘Why must my thoughts.. Always bring me to you? Can't you just.. Go? Leave my brain alone..’ Meis hands clenched while her pure white teeth bite her quivering lip. Should she run? Stay and fight? Help out her teammates, amari and morrison are still down there, surrounded and heavily out numbered. She looked to her back, her tank was nearly out of frost, but she had just enough for one last blizzard. Swallowing her doubtful thoughts she pressed her little droid to her chest, breathing in heavily letting it sit inside of her lunges, freezing them. Her large boots clomp against the ground leaving indents the size of craters in the snow as she ran towards them. ‘Here comes a blizzard!’ throwing her droid into the air it begins to spin sending blizzard like weather conditions at her opponents, their heads swivel at meis sudden yelling. 

‘Shes going to freeze us!!’ one talon agent screamed to the other in a hazzed panic 

‘Shit!! If im going to die.. IM TAKING YOU DOWN WITH ME’ pointing his large gun to face mei, her body stiffening, wide eyed she could only stare at the array of guns pointed at her while her feet were rooted to the ground. Is this the end? Mei thought to herself 'Im afraid to die.. Jamie.. please save me..' she whimpered

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever fan-fiction! Id love some feed back if possible! thank you for taking out the time to read my story! :D I


End file.
